Sehun's Big Trouble
by shounarutos
Summary: Bagaimana Sehun menjalani kehidupannya lalu tibatiba ia ada masalah besar dengan seorang Kim Jong In? RnR please? Butuh saran:)
1. Chapter 1

SEHUN's BIG TROUBLE.

Kaihun. Kai!seme. Sehun!uke. genderswitch/GS.

Baekhyun,Chanyeol.

Othercast find by yourself.

Halo! Aku author baru disini nyoba ff yang rated biasa dulu lah baru nanti yang anu/? Aku KaiHun hardhip banget! Jadi maaf kalo kalian gasuka sama castnya~. Tapi dibaca aja dulu oke?~ Oke aku ga bisa bikin summary langsung aja yap~

Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun menjalani kehidupannya sebagai murid kelas 2 di Kyunghee High School. Apa yang terjadi jika ia membuat masalah dengan seorang Kim Jongin,senior sekolah KHS yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang mempunya sifat paling dingin dan tampan? Dan kisah Sehun pun dimulai.

This story's mine,enjoy it~

Seoul, 06.00a.m. Monday

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan kamar,terdapat seorang gadis cantik bernama Oh Sehun sedang terlelap dan masih menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Oh Sehun. Merupakan gadis yang latar belakangnya kurang menguntungkan mungkin? Karena ia hanya tinggal dengan Bibinya,yaitu Zhang Yixing. Orang tua dari Sehun sudah meninggal sejak lama,tepatnya saat sehun berumur 10 tahun.

_Flashback_

"_Eomma eomma, hunnie ingin menjadi dokter. Hunnie sangat senang kalo bisa menyembuhkan orang. Aku juga ingin menyembuhkan eomma dan appa jika eomma dan appa sakit."_

"_Aigoo anak eomma memang pintar. Pastikan kau belajar dengan baik,Hunnie. Eomma dan appa akan mendukungmu dan selalu mendoakanmu. Dan ingat,Hunnie harus menjadi gadis yang baik,pintar. Hunnie tidak perlu banyak mempunyai teman jika temanmu itu akan menyakitimu tapi carilah satu seorang sahabat yang akan selalu ada untuk Hunnie. Dan juga carilah lelaki yang tepat untukmu agar kau bisa dijagadan disayang jika eomma dan appa telah tiada. Eomma dan Appa selalu menyayangi Hunnie" ujar ibunya sambil mencubit gemas hidung Oh Sehun._

"_Ne,Eomma. Hunnie akan menuruuuuuti semua kata eomma~. Aku tidak akan menjadi anak yang nakal aku akan berusaha menjadi apa yang eomma inginkan." Jawab Sehun dengan senang. _

_Ibunya pun tersenyum melihat anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan dan cantik. Sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai anak seperti Oh Sehun. Gadis penurut cantik dan pintar. Tapi kemudian Eommanya berkata kepada sehun_

"_Sehun,eomma dan appa akan ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Jaga dirimu baik2,Hunnie. Pindahlah ke rumah Yixing Ahjumma jika Eomma dan Appa tidak ada. Kau harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yixing Ahjumma,mengerti?" _

"_Arrase,Eomma. Hunnie akan menuruti perkataan Yixing Ahjumma yang sangat caaaantik dan baaaik hehehe. Eomma,Saranghae" _

"_Nado saranghae,uri Sehunnie" ucap ibunya sambil memeluk sehun dengan turunnya air mata yang berasal dari mata sang ibu._

_Incheon Airport, Incheon. 09.00a.m. Thursday,18 July 2004. _

_Untuk apa sebenarnya orangtua Sehun pergi? Selama ini,orangtua sehun terkena hutang dengan salah satu perusahaan yaitu,Kim Corporation. Orangtua Sehun tidak ingin menceritakan ini kepada anak yang sangat disayangnya,karena Sehun butuh masa depan yang cerah dan menjadi apa yang ia inginkan,yaitu menjadi dokter. _

"_Appa,jaga eomma baik-baik ne? aku sangat sayang eomma dan appa. Appa juga jaga diri ne? hunnie tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan eomma dan appa" ucap sehun yang sekarang berhadapan dengan appanya. Appanya berlutut didepan Sehun dan menjawab_

"_Tenang saja,malaikat kecilku. Appa akan menjaga eomma dengan baik. Appa dan eomma akan pulang jika ada kesempatan. Hunnie,juga jaga diri dengan baik ne? harus menurut dengan Yixing Ahjumma. Tidak boleh menjadi gadis yang nakal. Arraseo?" _

"_Arraseo,Appa!" ucap Sehun sambil menciuim pipi sang ayah._

"_Ne,Hunnie. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne? Eomma dan Appa menyayangimu." _

_Sehun digendong oleh appanya,dan berpelukan dengan eommanya. Tanpa sehun ketahui itu adalah pelukan terakhir dengan orangtuanya. _

"_Xing,aku titip Sehun. Tolong jaga dia dengan baik. Seperti kau menyayangi anakmu sendiri." Ucap ayah Sehun kepada Yixing._

"_tenang saja aku akan menjaga Sehun. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika ia sudah dewasa. Jaga baik-baik dirimu,adikku. Oh Namjoon."_

_Orang tua Sehun pun sudah menaikki pesawat menuju Jepang. Lalu Sehun mengajak Yixing ke sebuah tempat makan karena si kecil Sehun kelaparan. Tibalah Sehun dan Yixing di sebuah restoran._

"_Ahjumma. Aku ingin nasi goreng saja. Sepertinya enak!" ucap Sehun dengan semangat disertai dengan senyum._

"_Haha iya,Hunnie. Akan Ahjumma pesankan."_

_Sehun dan Yixing pun makan bersama. Saat malam hari mereka pulang ke rumah. Sehun lelas dan ingin istirahat yaitu tidur di depan v sambil menonton. Itulah kebiasaan seorang Oh Sehun. Tetapi saat Sehun mengganti-ganti channel,ia menemukan berita tentang jatuhnya pesawat dengan tujuan ke Jepang. Sehun langsung menjatuhkan remote yang dipegangnya sambil menangis. Disana sedang ada pemindahan bangkai-bangkai pesawat dan korban-korvan. Dan ia melihat jasad orangtuanya. Sungguh,Sehun pun langsung menangis tersedu-sedu._

_Yixing yang melihat dari belakang Sehun,ia langsung memeluk Sehun dan berkata._

"_Sehun sudahlah,mungkin ini takdir Eomma dan Appamu. Kalian bisa bertemu nanti di surga. Jangan berputus asa,Hunnie. Penuhilah keinginan orangtuamu sebelumnya,mereka akan merasa senang di surga sana."_

"_Hiks.. Ahjumma,kenapa begitu cepat? Hunnie tidak mau kehilangan Eomma dan Appa"_

"_Tenang,Hunnie. Bahagiakanlah orang tuamu disurga. Mereka akan senang jika mereka melihatmu menjadi gadis yang pintar,sukses dan cantik danbaik kepada semua orang"_

"_arraseo,Ahjumma. Ahjumma.."_

"_Hmm..?"_

"_Saranghae"_

"_Ahjumma juga menyayangimu,Hunnie"\_

End Of Flashback.

Kembali kepada seorang gadis yang cantik yang masih menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Alarm pun berbunyi pada pukul 7 pagi.

SEHUN POV

"AAAAAA! Eottohkhae?! Ini sudah jam 7 pagi! Aku bisa terlambat sekolah"

Hai. Namaku Oh Sehun gadis yang ceria dan tidak pernah sedih. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki Yixing Ahjumma yang masih menjadi keluargaku saat ini. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku menyayanginya seperti menyayangi orangtuaku sendiri. Eomma,Appa aku sudah besar menjadi gadis seperti apa yang kalian inginkan.

Aku pun menghampiri Yixing Ahjumma dengan terburu-buru.

"Ahjumma! Aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah,oke? Morning ahjumma saranghae *cup*. Aku ambil kotak bekal ku ya. Aku berangkat jaga diri Ahjumma di rumaaah!"

Aku pun langsung keluar rumah menuju halte bis yang biasa aku naiki jika ingin pergi ke sekolah.

"Hah lama sekali. Ah! Itu dia"

Aku pun langsung menaiki bis tersebut dengan semangat dan menuju ke sekolah.

AUTHOR POV

Sehun pun sampai disekolahnya. Menuju teman-teman baru dan kelas baru. Beruntung dia sekelas dengan Byun Baekhyun,sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun! Aku tidak telat kan?"

"Omona! Ya! Oh Sehun kau mengagetkanku. Pasti kau telat bangun lagi eoh?"

"hehehe kau memang sangat mengetahuiku,Baekhyunnie"

Satu hal yang selama sehun pendam. Yaitu,Sehun menyukai seorang Kim Jongin. Lelaki yang paling tampan disekolah dan bersifat sangat dingin. Meskipun sangat dingin tetap saja fans fans =nya selalu memberikan hadiah walaupun akan dibuang oleh dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa Sehun sangat menyukai seorang Kim Jongin. Karena Sehun tau meskipun Jongin dingin sifatnya,ia memiliki sifat penyayang. Tapi sayang,Sehun hanya bisa menyimpan perasaannya.

Sehun dengan malas berjalan ke kantin untuk membeli vanilla latte panas karena ia ingin meminum minuman yang manis ini. Saat sehun ingin kembali ke kelas melewati koridor sekolah, ia menabrak seorang lelaki yang sangat disukai di sekolah beruntunglah koridor sangat sepi sehingga tidak ada yang melihat, dan yang terjadi adalah…

"Hey! Perhatikan langkahmu saat berjalan,dasar bodoh! Ah sangat panas! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat!"

" M-maafkan aku s-sunbaenim. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihatmu karena aku mencegah gelas ini agar tidak tumpah.."

"Kau harus ganti rugi! Kau tahu? Bajuku ini tidak sama dengan baju yang kau pakai! Ini mahal!"

"Mianhaeyo,sunbae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku akan mengganti bajumu kalau perlu aku akan mencuci nya"

Jongin pun melihat tubuh Sehun. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tanpa Sehun ketahui Jongin menampilkan smirknya yang sangat menyeramkan. Lalu Jongin pun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sehun sampai Sehun memundurkan dirinya ke dinding dan mengunci tubuh sehun dengan menempelkan tangannya ke dinding dan berkata..

"Kau! jika ingin mencuci bajuku, harus ada satu syarat dan kau harus mematuhinya" ucap jongin dengan seduktif ditelinga Sehun. Sekarang jarak wajah mereka hanya 5cm. Sehun sangat gugup dan takut juga dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"A-apa syaratnya s-sunbaenim?"

"Jadilah pemuas nafsuku"

APA?!

TBC

Review ne? gomawoooo~~~


	2. Chapter 2

SEHUN's BIG TROUBLE.

Kaihun. Kai!seme. Sehun!uke. genderswitch/GS.

Baekhyun,Chanyeol.

Othercast find by yourself.

Halo! Aku author baru disini nyoba ff yang rated biasa dulu lah baru nanti yang anu/? Aku KaiHun hardhip banget! Jadi maaf kalo kalian gasuka sama castnya~. Tapi dibaca aja dulu oke?~ Oke aku ga bisa bikin summary langsung aja yap~

Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun menjalani kehidupannya sebagai murid kelas 2 di Kyunghee High School. Apa yang terjadi jika ia membuat masalah dengan seorang Kim Jongin,senior sekolah KHS yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang mempunya sifat paling dingin dan tampan? Dan kisah Sehun pun dimulai.

This story's mine,enjoy it~

Prev:

"_Kau! jika ingin mencuci bajuku, harus ada satu syarat dan kau harus mematuhinya" ucap jongin dengan seduktif ditelinga Sehun. Sekarang jarak wajah mereka hanya 5cm. Sehun sangat gugup dan takut juga dengan keadaan seperti ini._

"_A-apa syaratnya s-sunbaenim?"_

"_Jadilah pemuas nafsuku_

"S-sunbae.. A-apa tidak ada syarat yang lain? A-aku bukan pelacur" ucap Sehun dengan bergetar. Sangat sedih

"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Salahkan dirimu kenapa kau begitu menggoda. Mungkin di hari esok kau akan terus menemuiku dan memenuhi apa keinginanku. Dan jangan coba-coba kau menolak! Karena kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau menolak seorang Kim Jongin. Mengerti?" ucap jongin sambil berbisik dikuping Sehun dengan seduktif.

"A-aku mengert,S-sunbaenim" ucap Sehun dengan tertunduk

Sehun sangat sedih hari ini. Selama ini orang yang ia sukai,banggakan dan mungkin sedikit terobsesi ternyata adalah seorang yang sangat mesum dan tidak baik. Sehun kecewa. Ia menuju ke kelas sambil berlari dan menangis dan meninggalkan Jongin dikoridor sekolah. Jongin pun menunjukkan smirknya

"Gadis bodoh,cih"

Sehun sampai dikelas dan langsung lari menuju Baekhyun

"Baekhyunnie.. Hiks" ucap Sehun sambil menangis dan memeluknya

"Ya! Kau kenapa Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Siapa yang menyakitimu?"

"Ternyata selama ini aku salah sangka kepadanya,Baek. Dia bukan orang yang baik. Hiks.."

"Eoh? Nugu? Jongin Sunbae?"

"N-ne.. Tadi setelah aku membeli vanilla latte panas di kantin,aku bertabrakan dengan Jongin Sunbae. Aku tidak sengaja,Baek. Sungguh. Aku mencegah gelasnya agar tidak tumpah karena itu sangat panas. Mungkin aku terlalu fokus dengan gelasnya sehingga aku tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Dan aku menabrak Jongin Sunbae aku menumpahkan semuanya ke baju yang ia pakai. Dia ingin aku bertanggung jawab,Baek. Dan pertanggung jawaban itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Hikss.."

"Aigoo,Hunnie. Kau pasti akan terikat masalah besar. Apa pertanggung jawabannya?"

Sehun sangat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia takut Baekhyun berpikir dirinya adalah pelacur yang mau memuaskan nafsu Kim Jongin. Sehun hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk Baekhyun. Lalu Sehun pun menjawab dengan pelan tetapi Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya

"A-aku…aku…dia menyuruhku untuk…me-menjadi pemuas nafsunya,B-Baek..hiks.." jawab Sehun dnegan kata yanag terbata-bata. Sungguh ia sangat lemas

"Omona! Hunnie,kau harus sabar mungkin Jongin Sunbae tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk menyuruhmu memuaskan nafsunya. Apa kau sudah minta maaf dengannya,Hunnie?"

"Sudah,Baek. Bahkan aku mengatakannya berulang kali. Dia tidak mau mendengarnya. Apa di zaman sekarang orang-orang tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata 'maaf' Baek? Aku sungguh sedih jika aku memang harus melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.. Hiks.."

"Aku akan berbicara kepada Chanyeol untuk membujuk Jongin supaya ia tidak mempermainkanmu,Hunnie. Sabar ne? aku akan selalu ada di sisimu" ucap Baekhyun dengan tulus. Membuat Sehun merasa tenang. Sehun beruntung mempunyai sahabat yang sangat baik seperti Baekhyun. Dan pelajaran sekolah pun dimulai

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Sehun dan Baekhyun pulang bersama-sama seperti biasanya. Sehun sangat senang ketika berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Oh betapa cantiknya Oh Sehun. Namja mana yang tidak ingin memilikinya da nmenjaganya? Sangat baik,pintar dan ceria.

Namun ada sebuah motor dan seseorang yang mengemudikannya datang kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dan lelaki itu membuka helmnya dan…

"Hei,gadis yang menumpahkan minuman di bajuku! Ikut denganku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Naik!" ucap Jongin dengan tegas

"YA! Kau pikir Sehun itu pembantumu! Dia sudah minta maaf padamu kan? Kenapa kau malah mempersulitnya? Kau tak pantas menyakitinya!" bentak Baekhyun dengan tegas dan memegang erat tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa diam dan menunduk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia hanyalah wanita bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya! Terserah apa katamu aku tidak akan perduli! Kau! Cepat naik!"

"Kau akan menyesal telah menyakiti sahabatku. Dia sangat baik. Jangan salahkan kalau kau akan kena karma!"

Sehun menahan Baekhyun dengan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun "Sudahlah,Bael. Sebaiknya aku ikut dengannya. Semua tidak akan selesai kalau aku tidak menyelesaikannya. Lebih bak beritahu Yixing Ahjumma,aku akan mengerjakan tugas dengan kelompokku. Ne? Kumohon"

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,Hunnie" ucap Baekhyun dengan khawatir

Sehun hanya tersenyum membalas Baekhyun. Sehun pun naik ke motor Jongin. Ia merasa takut akan hal ini. Jongin begitu menakutkan. Sehun takut. Sehun hanya bisa berdoa.

Sehun sampai di apartemen Jongin. Sehun turun dari motor Jongin dan..

"Kau! Naiklah duluan dan tunggu aku di depan pintu apartemenku. Lantai 5 nomor 36. Tunggulah di sana,jangan kemana-mana!"perintah Kai dengan tegas

"N-ne.. Arraseo.."

Sehun pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Ia menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai 5 dan ke pintu nomor 36 dan itu merupakan apartemen Jongin. Ia menunggu Jongin selama 5 menit….10menit….2jam….

"Hah eottohkhae ini sudah jam 8 malam. Sampai kapan aku terus menunggunya.. Ahjumma.."

Tiba-tiba Sehun kaget karena Jongin datang langsung berdiri disamping Sehun dan…bau alkohol.

"S-sunbae! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mabuk,Sunbae" ucap sehun sambil menahan badan Jongin yang ada di badannya

"Aku tidak mabuk! Hahahah menyingkirlah dariku gadis aneh! Ah! Hahaha tubuhmu boleh juga. Kita akan bermain-main malam ini" Kai menampikan smirknya didepan Sehun dan langsung membuka kunci apartemennya.

Ia menarik tangan Sehun menuju ke kamarnya dan melempar Sehun ke ranjangnya. Lalu ia langsung menindih Sehun yang tidak berdaya. Tanpa sadar Sehun sudah mengeluarkan air matanya,.

"Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahanmu,Sehun! Puaskan aku malam ini dan tidak ada penolakan hahahahah" kai meracau dengan keras. Sehun hanya bisa ketakutan dan pasrah.

"S-sunb-mmmppphhhhh"

Sehun memberontak dan mendorong badan Jongin dari tubuhnya. Apadaya tenaga Sehun sangat kecil. Ia tidak bisa melawan Jongin. Jongin terus melumat bibirnya. Melumat bibir atas Sehun. Menggigit bibir sehun. Sehun pasrah dan hanya bisa menangis. Ia melakukan salah besar. Karena ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher jongin dan membalas ciuman Jongin. Tangan Jongin bergerak-bergerak disekitar tubuh Sehun. Lalu Jongin memegang gundukan yang berada di dada Sehun dan meremasnya. Jongin memasukka tangannya ke seragam Sehun dan melepas pengait bra Sehun. Jongin terus meremas gundukan Sehun dan memilin nipplenya. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sudah kotor sekarang. Ia bukan gadis yang baik.

Jongin sudah topless sekarang. Ia sangat menikmati tubuh sehun. Jongin merasakan perbedaan jika melakukan dengan Sehun. Tidak seperti yang ia lakukan oleh gadis lain. Sehun… berbeda

"eomma..appa..mianhae. aku tidak bisa menjadi gadis yang kalian inginkan. Hiks…" Sehun menangis didalam hati."

Seoul 06.00,Tuesday.

SEHUN POV

Aku terbangun kepalaku berat sekali. Aku mendudukkan diriku dan melihat sekitar. Ini adalah kamar Kim Jongin. Disebelahku masih ada Jongin yang terlelap di tidurnya. Aku menangis dan aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil menekuk lututku. Aku adalah gadis yang kotor. Aku bukanlah gadis yang baik. Aku memimpikan malam pertama bersama suamiku nanti dimasa depan tapi semuanya sudah hancur. Semua telah diambil oleh lelaki ini,Kim Jongin.

Sudah saatnya aku pergi dari apartemen ini. Aku mengumpulkan bajuku yang berserakan dan aku memakainya. Aku pun keluar dan meninggalkan surat kecil untuknya. Dan juga aku membuatkan susu coklat hangat untuknya. Entah kenapa aku ingin dia sehat kembali setelah mabuk. Dan aku tidak ingin ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Sebelum aku keluar dari kamarnya. Aku mendekati Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aku memegang pipinya dengan perlahan merapihkan rambut depannya. Aku berkata se pelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar

"Jongin.. aku harap kau bahagia. Mungkin,aku akan menghindar darimu dan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi,Jongin. Bahagialah,aku hanya pembuat masalah bagimu. Saranghae.."

Aku pun keluar dari kamar dan apartemen Jongin. Aku menangis aku tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku ingin pindah sekolah dari sana dan aku ingin membicarakan ini dengan Baekhyun. Aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Aku ingin sepulang sekolah nanti bertemu dengannya. Karena aku tidak sekolah hari ini..

END SEHUN POV

KAI POV

Aku terbangun. Aku merasakan kepalaku sangat berat dan aku ingat semalam aku mabuk bersama wanita-wanita di bar. Tapi mengapa aku sudah dirumah dan kamarku sangat berantakan?

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan aku meliat sesuatu di meja makan dan aku melihat segelas susu coklat hangat. Ada sebuah kertas lalu aku pun membukanya

"_Kim Jongin Sunbae. Maafkan aku telah membuat kesalahan padamu. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin dan semalam. Aku tidak bermaksud menumpahkan vanilla latte panas itu kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin menjaga agar itu tidak tumpah. Dan maafkan aku jika aku tidak melihatmu berjalan dikoridor. Semalam kau mabuk dan kau meminta pertanggungjawaban atas kesalahanku. Dan aku telah melakukannya.. Terimakasih Jongin Sunbae untuk semalam. Aku buatkan susu coklat untukmu agar kau merasa baikan sehabis mabuk. Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku tidak akan membuat masalah lagi denganmu,Sunbae. Maafkan aku. Dan satu hal lagi… Aku mencintaimu,Kim Jongin.."_

_ " Oh Sehun_

Semalam? Apa yang aku perbuat?...

Aku mengingatnya! Semalam aku sudah merebut kesucian Sehun.. apa yang sudah kulakukan! Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh memintanya aku hanya ingin memberikannya pelajaran. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini. Sehun.. Maafkan aku..

KAI POV END

AUTHOR POV

"begitulah,Baek. Aku ingin pindah dari Seoul sementara. Aku akan berbicara kepada Yixing Ahjumma. Aku sudah tidak menjadi gadis yang baik,Baek. Aku kotor! Hiks.."

Baekhyun pun memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan menenangkan Sehun.

"Hunnie. Sudahlah. Apa yang terjadi biarkanlah terjadi. Kau mengambil keputusan yang sangat baik. Pindahlah dari Seoul dan tenangkan dirimu. Kembalilah jika kau sudah tenang. Akan kupastikan Jongin Sunbae tidak mencarimu. Kasih tau kabarmu kepadaku dan tinggal dimana supaya aku bisa mengunjungimu. Arrachi?"

"Ne,Baekhyunnie. Terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabatku"

Seoul 09.00a.m Wednesday.

Kim Jongin jalan dengan cepat menghampiri kelas Sehun. Dia tidak menemukan Sehun disana. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun. Sahabat Sehun..

"Di mana Sehun?"

"Apa harus aku memberitahumu? Tuan Kim?"

"Jawab saja! Dimana Sehun?!"

"Apa yang terjadi jka aku memberitahu Sehun padamu?! Kau akan melecehkannya lagi?! Ha?! Cukup! Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sehun berada!"

"Tolong beritahu aku,Baek. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya."

"Tidak. Sehun akan kembali jika dia ingin kembali. Pergilah sebelum kelas ini ramai lagi."

Jongin pun pergi dengan langkah yang lemas. Ia sangat ingin mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. Tapi sayang, Sehun sudah pergi. Dan sekarang semua terserah pada Sehun apakah ia ingin kembali atau tidak..

TBC

Mind to Review? Thanks;)


	3. Chapter 3

SEHUN's BIG TROUBLE.

Kaihun. Kai!seme. Sehun!uke. genderswitch/GS.

Baekhyun,Chanyeol.

Othercast find by yourself.

Halo! Aku author baru disini nyoba ff yang rated biasa dulu lah baru nanti yang anu/? Aku KaiHun hardhip banget! Jadi maaf kalo kalian gasuka sama castnya~. Tapi dibaca aja dulu oke?~ Oke aku ga bisa bikin summary langsung aja yap~

Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun menjalani kehidupannya sebagai murid kelas 2 di Kyunghee High School. Apa yang terjadi jika ia membuat masalah dengan seorang Kim Jongin,senior sekolah KHS yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang mempunya sifat paling dingin dan tampan? Dan kisah Sehun pun dimulai.

This story's mine,enjoy it~

Prev:

"_Di mana Sehun?"_

"_Apa harus aku memberitahumu? Tuan Kim?"_

"_Jawab saja! Dimana Sehun?!"_

"_Apa yang terjadi jka aku memberitahu Sehun padamu?! Kau akan melecehkannya lagi?! Ha?! Cukup! Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sehun berada!"_

"_Tolong beritahu aku,Baek. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya."_

"_Tidak. Sehun akan kembali jika dia ingin kembali. Pergilah sebelum kelas ini ramai lagi."_

_Jongin pun pergi dengan langkah yang lemas. Ia sangat ingin mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. Tapi sayang, Sehun sudah pergi. Dan sekarang semua terserah pada Sehun apakah ia ingin kembali atau tidak.._

STORY's Begin

Jongin terlihat sangat lemas dan lesu ketika ia mendatangi Baekhyun dan menanyakan tentang Sehun. Sekarang Sehun sudah pergi. Jongin menyesali perbuatannya. Ia sangat ingin menemui Sehun. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang harus dipikirkan. Pikiran Jongin sudah buntu. Dia tidak bermaksud dengan sungguh-sungguh ketika meminta Sehun untuk menjadi pemuas nafsunya. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main saja. Jongin tidak sebrengsek yang dipikirkan. Tapi karena pengaruh alkohol ia menjadi seperti itu. Ia sangat frustasi sebelum sampai di apartemennya yang sedang ditunggui oleh Sehun..

_Flashback_

_Sehun sampai di apartemen Jongin. Sehun turun dari motor Jongin dan.._

"_Kau! Naiklah duluan dan tunggu aku di depan pintu apartemenku. Lantai 5 nomor 36. Tunggulah di sana,jangan kemana-mana!"perintah Kai dengan tegas_

"_N-ne.. Arraseo.."_

_Setelah memberi perintah Sehun. Jongin pun pergi ke sebuah restoran. Jongin mengendarai motornya dengan sangat cepat karena sesuatu terjadi dengan masalah perusahaan dan ayahnya. Jongin tidak terlalu peduli dengan perusahaan tapi ia sangat peduli dengan ayahnya. Ibu Jongin sudah lama meninggal karena penyakit dan kejadiannya bersamaan dengan masalah hutang ayah dan ibu Sehun saat itu…_

_Jongin tiba di sebuah restoran. Seorang pelayan mengampiri Jongin dan menanyakan namanya. Jongin pun menjawab dan pelayan itu langsung mengerti. Pelayan itu mengantarkan ke tempat yang sudah dipesankan oleh ayahnya. Jongin memasuki ruangan VIP yang sudah disediakan. Jongin pun masuk dan memasuki ruangan tersebut pelayan itu langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Jongin dan ayahnya hanya berdua. Jongin sempat ragu untuk duduk. Karena ia menatap ayahnya terlebih dahulu ddengan tatapan yang susah untuk dijelaskan. Dan dimulailah perbincangan antara ayah dan anak tersebut.._

"_Ada apa Appa menghubungiku? Bukankah kita sudah mempunyai urusan masing-masing?"_

"_Dengar,Jongin. Tolonglah. Aku sudah mau pensiun. Kau harus menggantikan aku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Saham perusahaan sudah menurun semenjak kasus hutang 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk membangkitkan perusahaan ini lagi. Tolonglah,anakku. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini. Aku sudah lelah mempertahankan perusahaan ini 10 tahun. Sudah saatnya aku pensiun dan sudah saatnya kau menggantikan aku 1 tahun lagi. Pikirkanlah,Jongin. Ini juga demi ibumu. Ibumu ingin kau melanjutkan perusahaan nantinya. Tolonglah"_

_Jongin sedikit bingung dengan semua ini. Disatu sisi iya ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya dan ia ingin bermain-main dengan err…wanita? Jika ia mengambil alih perusahaan,ia tidak akan bisa untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyangkut dengan kesenangan tersebut. Tapi disatu sisi ia tidak mau melihat ayahnya seperti ini. _

"_Akan aku pikirkan lagi. Jika aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Aku akan menghubungimu. Aku pergi" Jongin memutuskan untuk langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Ayahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala terhadap kelakuan Jongin. _

_Jongin langsung mengendarai motornya dengan cepat menuju sebuah bar. Ia sangat pusing. Ia butuh ketenangan dan hiburan. Masalah perusahaan hanyalah mempersulit hidupnya. Jongin langsung memasuki tempat bar dan langsung menemui barista dan meminta minuman_

"_Seperti biasa. Buatkan satu"_

"_Wow wow wow ada apa denganmu? Apa ada masalah lagi?" tanya barista tersebut yang bernama Kim Jongdae_

"_Bukan urusanmu. Aku sudah muak dengan masalah ini" jawab jongin dengan ketus_

"_Tenangkanlah pikiranmu. Dan bersenang-senang disini. Sebagai teman aku hanya bisa memberikan saran tersebut"_

"_Jongdae-ya. Mengapa kau keluar dari sekolah? Dan mengapa kau menjadi barista disini?"_

"_Itu…..cerita yang panjang. Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya" ucap Jongdae sambil menyediakan minuman untuk Jongin_

"_Ini,spesial untukmu. Jika mau tambah,panggi aku"_

_Jongin tersenyum menanggapi Jongdae. Disamping Jongin,ia sudah dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita penggoda di bar mengalami mabuk dan menanggapi semua godaan dari wanita-wanita tersebut. Ia menikmati semua ini karena ia tahu ia akan segera menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Sedikit bersenang-senang boleh bukan?_

_Jongin langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Untunglah dia tidak mengalami kecelakaan saat mabuk berkendara. Ia sudah sering seperti ini. Dia teringat dengan seseorang yang menunggu di apartemennya,Sehun. Saat mengendarai motornya,Jongin menampilkan smirk dari dalam helmnya dan berkata_

"_I got you,Oh Sehun."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Jongin-ah! Mengapa kau melamun seperti itu? Tambah hitam saja"

"Bodoh! Kau mengagetkanku! Siapa yang kau bilang hitam. Kuping besar?"

"Haha. Aku sudah tau semuanya,Jongin. Kau menyesal?"

"Ya. Aku menyesal menyakiti gadis baik seperti dia. Dia sekarang menghilang aku sudah bertanya kepada Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak mau menjawab. Dia hanya berkata,Sehun akan kembali jika ia ingin kembali" jawab Jongin dengan putus asa

"Tenanglah. Sehun pasti akan kembali. Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Karena kau telah menyakitinya. Padahal ia tulus menyukaimu,Kim Jongin. Beri dia waktu. Jika ia kembali kau harus meminta maaf langsung kepadanya" jawab Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak Jongin

"Akan aku tunggu Sehun sampai kapanpun" jawab Kai dengan mantap.

SKIP TIME

Sehun terlihat bingung dengan keputusannya untuk pindah sekolah. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan Yixing Ahjumma. Ia telah berbuat banyak untuk Sehun. Sehun sudah membolos sekolah selama 2 minggu. Setiap Yixing bertanya padanya Sehun pasti selalu beralasan kalau ia diberi libur dari sekolah. Beruntung Yixing tidak curiga karena Sehun bukan pembohong. Sehun merasakan mual dan pusing selama seminggu ini. Yixing khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang. Yixing selalu melihat Sehun ke kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah. Yixing menyarankan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tetapi Sehun tidak mau. Ia ingin istirahat dirumah saja.

Malam ini Sehun ingin pergi ke Toko Obat disekitar rumahnya. ia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk menyatakan ini benar atau tidak.

"Ahjumma. Aku keluar sebentar ne? Aku ingin membeli obat. Obat pusingku sudah habis. Aku tidak akan lama" izin Sehun kepada Yixing

"Baiklah. Hati-hati,Sehun"

Sehun pun langsung keluar rumah dan menuju ke Toko Obat. Ia menuju halte bis dan hanya menaiki satu bis karena Toko Obat itu dekat. Sehun pun meniki bis ketika bi situ sudah sampai dihadapannya.

Setelah sampai ditujuan,Sehun pun langsung menuju Toko Obat lalu masuk ke toko tersebut. Ia langsung menemui apoteker dan berbicara dengan sangat pelan

"Permisi. Apakah ada testpack disini? dan saya juga mau membeli obat pusing dan mual"

"Ada. Tunggu sebentar akan saya ambilkan"

"Terimakasih"

Sehun membeli testpack? Hanya untuk memastikan oke? Iya juga tidak mau menginginkan hal ini. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur bukan?

"Ini,silahkan"

"Terimakasih. Ini uangnya"

Sehun langsung memasukkan barang tersebut ke dalam tasnya dan langsung pulang.

Setelah sampai dirumah,Sehun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mengantungi barang tersebut dikantong celananya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia mengetest hal tersebut dan sesudah mengetestnya. Sehun tidak berani melihatnya. Ia membuka barang tersebut dari tangannya dengan perlahan dan hasilnya adalah…

"Hiks.. tidak mungkin. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan masa hidupku sebagai pelajar. Hiks.. Ya Tuhan..Eomma.. Appa.. Ahjumma.."

Sehun menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak pernah mebayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia sangat terpukul. Sehun akan bercerita ini kepada Yixing secepatnya dan keluar dari sekolah tersebut….

TBC

HAAII aku ganyangka yang ngereview banyak juga. Aku kira ff ini bakalan dapet respon yang negative karena aku baru pertama kalinya nulis ff kaya gini;_; Makasih banget udah mau ngikutin ff ini. Kalian ngebantu semangat aku buat lanjutin ff ini. Tadinya aku gamau ngelanjut ff ini karena hopeless bakal sedikit yang suka;_; Oke makasih semuanya yang udah mau review saya cinta kalian mwah. Ohiya kalian bisa gak,gak jadi siders gitu? Aku butuh banget review buat perbaiki ff ini di chapter-chapter berikutnya;_; Tapi gamaksa sih aku tetep suka masih ada yang mau baca wkwk. Yaudah segitu aja aku kebanyakan omong/?^^

Mind to Review? Thanks a lot~^^


	4. Chapter 4

SEHUN's BIG TROUBLE.

Kaihun. Kai!seme. Sehun!uke. genderswitch/GS.

Baekhyun,Chanyeol.

Othercast find by yourself.

Halo! Aku author baru disini nyoba ff yang rated biasa dulu lah baru nanti yang anu/? Aku KaiHun hardship banget! Jadi maaf kalo kalian gasuka sama castnya~. Tapi dibaca aja dulu oke?~ Oke aku ga bisa bikin summary langsung aja yap~. Dan ingat ini cumin Fanfiction,oke?^^

Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun menjalani kehidupannya sebagai murid kelas 2 di Kyunghee High School. Apa yang terjadi jika ia membuat masalah dengan seorang Kim Jongin,senior sekolah KHS yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang mempunya sifat paling dingin dan tampan? Dan kisah Sehun pun dimulai.

This story's mine,enjoy it~

Prev:

_Setelah sampai dirumah,Sehun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mengantungi barang tersebut dikantong celananya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia mengetest hal tersebut dan sesudah mengetestnya. Sehun tidak berani melihatnya. Ia membuka barang tersebut dari tangannya dengan perlahan dan hasilnya adalah…_

"_Hiks.. tidak mungkin. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan masa hidupku sebagai pelajar. Hiks.. Ya Tuhan..Eomma.. Appa.. Ahjumma.."_

_Sehun menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak pernah mebayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia sangat terpukul. Sehun akan bercerita ini kepada Yixing secepatnya dan keluar dari sekolah tersebut…._

STORY's BEGIN

Sudah seminggu Sehun menyembunyikan kehamilannya ini kepda Yixing dan temannya Baekhyun. Terutama pada Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak pergi ke sekolah selama 3 minggu. Sehun mendapat surat teguran dari sekolah karena tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar dan ekstrakurikuler. Yixing sudah menanyakan kepada Sehun mengapa ia membolos. Sehun berkata akan memberitahunya saat waktunya sudah tepat. Saat ini ia belum siap untuk menceritakannya. Ia takut Yixing kecewa kepadanya. Yixing sudah dianggap seperti orangtuanya sendiri.

Malam ini,Sehun berniat untuk memberitahu semua alasan mengapa ia tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 minggu. Sehun sudah menyiapkan mentalnya jika Yixing memarahinya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini terus menerus. Perutnya akan terus membesar karena terdapat janin ditubuhnya,dengan berani,Sehun menuju ke kamar Yixing dan mengetuk pintu kamar Yixing..

**Tok Tok Tok…**

"Ahjumma.."

Yixing mendengar Sehun memanggilnya. Yixing sedang melihat-lihat foto album pernikahannya dahulu dengan Kris. Yixing sempat menangis melihat foto album tersebut. Karena Kris adalah suami yang terbaik bagi Yixing. Tapi sayang, Kris sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Yixing sangat terpukul saat itu. Untunglah Sehun masih ada disamping Yixing. Jadi ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan semangat. Sehun sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri..

"Ne,Hunnie? Masuklah" perintah yixing dari dalam kamarnya kepada Sehun

Sehun pun memasuki kamar Yixing. Dan berjalan menuju Yixing. Sehun langsung memeluk Yixing dan Yixing menatap heran kepada Sehun. Tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini. Jika Sehun memeluknya,maka ada kejadian yang sangat besar. Yixing membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengusap rambut Sehun

"Ada apa,Hunnie? Kau mau bercerita sesuatu? Ceritakan padaku"

"Ahjumma.. berjanjilah tidak akan marah kepadaku. Dan jangan memotong pembicaraanku saat aku sedang menjelaskan sesuatu,ne?"

"Ne,Hunnie. Ceritakan"

Sehun menceritakan kisahnya dengan sangat rinci. Mulai awal dari ia masuk sekolah sampai sekolah. Ia bercerita bagaimana Jongin bisa melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya. Yixing hanya bisa memperlihatkan muka sedih kepada Sehun. Air mata Yixing jatuh dengan sendirinya. Ia merasa sangat kasihan kepada Sehun. Sehun sangat terpukul. Saat bercerita,Sehun juga menangis dan selalu memeluk Yixing. Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan ia meminta satu hal kepada Yixing…

"Ahjumma.. aku ingin keluar dari sekolah. Aku tidak bisa sekolah lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku juga ingin kita pindah dari sini. Kita pergi ke tempat yang tenang untuk mengurus si kecil Kim. Kumohon Ahjumma. Tolong tangani semua urusanku di sekolah,aku tidak sanggup menemui orang itu disekolah. Jika Ahjumma bertemu dengan Baekhyun tolong sampaikan salamku kepadanya. Aku merindukan Baekhyun. Jebal…" Sehun berkata dengan sangat sedih sampai ia melepas pelukan Yixing

"Baiklah. Kita akan pindah dari sini. Aku kenal dengan temanku. Iya tinggal disana tetapi sekarang ia sudah tinggal dengan suaminya. Jadi rumah itu boleh ditempati siapa saja. aku akan menelfon temanku nanti. Istirahatlah,Hunnie. Kau dan bayimu pasti lelah. Aku tidak marah padamu. Karena semua ini murni kecelakaan. Aku selalu menyayanghimu,Hunnie" ucap Yixing sambil mengusap kepala Sehun

Sehun pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Yixing. Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan sedikit semangat karena Yixing tidak kecewa kepadanya. Seperti pepatah,nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kita tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan yang sudah terjadi.

Keesokkan harinya Yixing menuju ke sekolah Sehun. Setelah sampai disekolah Sehun,Yixing lalu menemui kepala sekolah dan menceritakan tentang Sehun. Tentu Yixing harus berbohong,karena ia tidak mau membocorkan masalah ini kepada semua orang. Hanya ia dan Sehunlah yang tahu. Akhirnya kepala sekolah menerima permintaan Yixing. Dengan berat hati Yixing keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia ingin langsung menuju ke rumah dan memberitahu Sehun bahwa mereka bisa pindah secepatnya dari sini

Keadaan kelas Sehun langsung menjadi sepi ketika wali kelas Sehun memberitahu bahwa Sehun dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Baekhyun langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Mengapa ia tidak memberi tahu Baekhyun? Baekhyun itu sahabatnya. Baekhyun menanyakan alasan mengapa Sehun dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan jawabannya hanyalah karena Sehun sudah tidak masuk selama 3 minggu. Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya seperti ini.

_**SAAT JAM ISTIRAHAT SIANG**_

"Hei! Kau belum menemukan Sehun,Tuan Murung?"

"Aku belum menemukannya,Yeol. Ia tidak masuk selama 3 minggu aku pun juga tidak tahu dimana rumahnya dan tidak tahu nomor ponselnya. Sungguh aku sangat merasa bersalah. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Andai saja aku tidak ke club waktu itu. pasti tidak akan seperti ini"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menangkan sahabatnya. Ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Percuma saja kalau ia meminta bantuan kepada Baekhyun,Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Chanyeol sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Sehun melalui telfon. Tetapi Sehun tidak pernah mengangkat telfonnya. Mereka hanya pasrah menunggu keberadaan Sehun. Lalu duduklah dua orang siswa yang sekelas dengan Sehun. Lalu mereka duduk di depan Chanyeol dan Jongin

"Ya,Yuri-ah. Kenapa ya Sehun bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Padahal ia gadis yang sangat baik. Tapi memang ia pantas dikeluarkan,karena sudah tidak sekolah selama 3 minggu. Murid macam apa seperti itu haha,bodoh"

"Well,kau benar,Hyoyeon-ah hahahah"

"Apa jangan-jangan ia berhenti sekolah karena ia diam-diam menjadi wanit malam? Hahaha bodoh sekali"

Kai yang mendengarnya sangat sangat terkejut. Sehun dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Dan dua gadis itu mengatai Sehun bodoh? Dua gadis itu sedang berada dalam masalah..

"Apa maksudmu Sehun dikeluarkan?! Mengapa kalian mengatainya bodoh?! JAWAB AKU?!" kai menghampiri dua gadis tersebut dan menggebrak meja dengan marah. Semua siswa yang ada di kantin memperhatikan Jongin yang telah menggebrak meja dengan keras

"Kami tidak tahu apa-apa s-sunbae. Tadi pagi wali kelas kami berkata seperti itu. sehun memang tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 minggu. Kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa,sungguh" jawab Hyoyeon dengan takut

"Jika kalian berkata macam-macam tentang Sehun,aku akan mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini. Menegrti?! Bubar kalian semua!" perintah Jongin dengan sangat kesal setelah mendengar berita tersebut

Semua siswa bubar dari kantin dan Jongin kembali duduk sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan dan bergumam

"Sehun… Kau dimana? Kumohon kembalilah.."

_**SKIP TIME. PULANG SEKOLAH**_

Jongin mengendarai motornya menuju apartemennya. Ia teringat kembali dengan kejadian yang lalu. Dimana ia memperkosa Sehun dengan keadaan mabuk. Ia sangat menyesal dalam hal ini. Seandainya ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia ingin meminta maaf dan mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatannya. Tapi sayang,Sehun sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

Jongin melihat isi kulkas untuk memastikan ada makanan atau tidak. Ternyata kulkasnya kosong ia belum berbelanja hari ini. Ia ingin ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Jongin pun tiba di supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Sayuran,daging,mie,minuman semua sudah ia beli. Tapi saat Jongin hendak ingin ke kasir ia melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Sehun. Sedang membawa troli belanjaan yang berisi susu hamil dan keperluan makanan. Jongin mengikuti wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut tidak sadar kalau ia sedang diikuti oleh Jongin. Wanita itu menuju ke tempat daging dan melihat-lihat daging apa yang harus ia beli. Wanita itu ingin daging ayam untuk bayinya. Wanita tersebut tertawa kecil karena ia sangat bahagia terhadap kehamilannya. Bayi kecilnya ini lah yang memberikan semangat hidupnya.

Jongin juga berhenti di tempat daging. Jongin ternyata tidak salah lihat! Ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Sehun disini! Tapi Jongin sedikit bingung kenapa belanjaan Sehun mirip sekali dengan Ibu hamil? Jongin terus memandangi Sehun yang sedang mengambil daging tersebut. Sangat cantik. Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun. Apakah Jongin menyukai Sehun? Benar. Bahkan ia sudah mencintainya. Ingin sekali Jongin memeluk Sehun sekarang. Tapi ia tidak mau mengagetkan Sehun. Sehun langsung pergi dari tempat daging menuju ke kasir. Jongin hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia sedang menjaga Sehun sekarang.

Setelah keluar dari supermarket,Sehun ingin pulang dan menunggu taksi didepan supermarket tersebut. Sudah jam 10 malam tetapi taksi tidak ada yang lewat dihadapannya. Kemudian,Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan membuka helmnya dan memanggilnya..

"Sehun.."

"…"

Sehun hanya bisa diam melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tahu orang ini ia kenal dengan orang ini. Sehun ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Tetapi Sehun menahannya. Ia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan orang tersebut. Dengan santainya,Sehun menjawab panggilan Jongin..

"Ada apa kau kesini? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini?"

"Apa aku salah ingin membeli bahan makanan untukku sendiri? Aku sudah mengikutimu sejak didalam supermarket. Dan aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Berdua"

"Aku tidak ada waktu. pergilah. Aku sedang menunggu taksi."

"Tolonglah,Sehun.. aku ingin meminta maaf. Lagipula,tidak ada taksi yang lewat disini. Aku memperhatikanmu selama satu jam. Naiklah. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang menaruh belanjaanmu dirumah lalu kita pergi untuk bicarakan masalah ini di taman dekat sekolah. Kumohon.."

Sehun berpikir sebentar untuk menyetujui semua ini. Ia juga lelah berdiri menunggu taksi. Dan belanjaannya lumayan berat untuk dibawa seorang diri. Dan ia sudah punya keputusannya

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu,Jongin.."

TBC

Review yaa?~ kalo banyak reviewnya aku juga semangat buat ngelanjutin ffnya. Aku kecepetan ya update chapternya? Abisnya aku gasabar ngetik ini udah gitu aku seneng sama reviewnya;;.kalian gabosen kan sama cerita aku?;; Makasih ya kalian udah mau nyemangatin aku. Semoga puas sama ff ini. Chu~~~


	5. Chapter 5

SEHUN's BIG TROUBLE.

Kaihun. Kai!seme. Sehun!uke. genderswitch/GS.

Baekhyun,Chanyeol.

Othercast find by yourself.

Halo! Aku author baru disini nyoba ff yang rated biasa dulu lah baru nanti yang anu/? Aku KaiHun hardship banget! Jadi maaf kalo kalian gasuka sama castnya~. Tapi dibaca aja dulu oke?~ Oke aku ga bisa bikin summary langsung aja yap~. Dan ingat ini cuman Fanfiction,oke?^^

Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun menjalani kehidupannya sebagai murid kelas 2 di Kyunghee High School. Apa yang terjadi jika ia membuat masalah dengan seorang Kim Jongin,senior sekolah KHS yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang mempunya sifat paling dingin dan tampan? Dan kisah Sehun pun dimulai.

This story's mine,enjoy it~

Prev:

"_Ada apa kau kesini? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini?"_

"_Apa aku salah ingin membeli bahan makanan untukku sendiri? Aku sudah mengikutimu sejak didalam supermarket. Dan aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Berdua"_

"_Aku tidak ada waktu. pergilah. Aku sedang menunggu taksi."_

"_Tolonglah,Sehun.. aku ingin meminta maaf. Lagipula,tidak ada taksi yang lewat disini. Aku memperhatikanmu selama satu jam. Naiklah. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang menaruh belanjaanmu dirumah lalu kita pergi untuk bicarakan masalah ini di taman dekat sekolah. Kumohon.."_

_Sehun berpikir sebentar untuk menyetujui semua ini. Ia juga lelah berdiri menunggu taksi. Dan belanjaannya lumayan berat untuk dibawa seorang diri. Dan ia sudah punya keputusannya_

"_Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu,Jongin.."_

STORY'S BEGIN

Sehun akhirnya pergi dengan Jongin. Sebenarnya, Sehun sangat tidak ingin bertemu Jongin sekarang. Tetapi ia juga lelah menunggu taksi satu jam. Akhirnya ia pasrah pulang bersama Jongin. Sehun sangat ragu untuk memeluk pinggang Jongin. Ia tidak mau mengulang lagi kesalahannya. Karena ia tahu Jongin pasti akan meninggalkannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin,Sehun mengelus perutnya dengan perlahan. Air mata Sehun jatuh dan menghilang karena terkena hembusan angin. Sehun menghentikan tangisannya.

Sehun sampai dirumah langsung memasuki rumahnya dan menaruh barang-barang belanjaan yang ia beli tadi dan ia juga mengganti bajunya supaya tetap terlihat mempesona tetapi sederhan. Jongin menunggunya diluar dan menatap pintu rumah Sehun terus menerus berharap Sehun keluar dengan cepat. Lalu Sehun keluar dari rumah menemui Jongin dan Jongin terpana dengan penampilan Sehun. Sederhana. Memakai Jaket dan syal dan menggerai rambutnya memakai stocking hitam dan sepatu high heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Memang,Jongin sangat bodoh dulu. Menodai Sehun gadis yang sangat baik dan cantik. Jongin masih melihat Sehun dengan senyumnya. Sehun bingung dengan cara melihat Jongin kepadanya. Sedikit aneh

"S-sunbae? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sehun sambil menggerakkan tangannya didepan muka Jongin

Jongin sedikit tekejut dari lamunannya

"Ah,Gwaenchana. Kajja,Sehun"

"Ne…"

Sehun pun berangkat bersama Jongin menuju taman dekat sekolah mereka. Jongin menampilkan smirknya di dalam helmnya ia merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sehun sekarang. Jongin mempercepat kecepatan motornya dan itu sukses membuat Sehun memeluk erat pinggang Jongin. Jongin pun mengeluarkan smirknya dan tertawa rencananya sukses. Tetapi dibelakang Jonginn,Sehun terlihat bingung ia sangat suka posisi ini memeluk Jongin. Ia sangat ingin memeluk Jongin dari dulu, tapi Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dengan berpikir bahwa Jongin bukanlah lelaki yang baik untuknya.

Mereka sudah sampai di taman dekat sekolah mereka. Jongin memakirkan motornya dihadapan bangku panjang yang ada di taman tersebut. Sehun langsung turun dari motor begitu juga dengan Jongin. Sehun langsung duduk di bangku tersebut dengan diam. Ia tidak mau berbicara jika tidak ditanya oleh Jongin. Ia masih sangat takut untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin. Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jarinya. Lalu Jongin duduk disebelah Sehun yang jaraknya agak jauh. Mereka berbincang menanyakan kabar satu sama lain hingga mereka langsung membicarakan hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan

"Sehun.."

"Ne,S-sunbae?"

"Jangan panggil aku Sunbae diluar sekolah. Panggil saja Jongin" ucap Jongin dengan tersenyum dan muka Sehun sangat merah karena melihat Jongin tersenyum dengannya

"Ne.. Jongin"

"Apa… Masih sakit?"

"Sakit? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud,Jongin"

"Aku minta maaf Sehun. Atas perbuatanku selama ini. Aku telah menyakitimu. Aku dibawah pengaruh alkohol saat itu. Maafkan aku,Sehun. Aku sungguh menyesali perbuatanku. Selama ini aku mencarmu. Bahkan kau tidak masuk sselama 3 minggu. Semua mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak baik saat kau tidak masuk sekolah. Kumohon.. Kembalilah Sehun. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu jika kau ingin kembali.. Kumohon.. Oh Sehun.."

Sungguh,Sehun sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jongin katakana dan yang lebih membuat Sehun terharu.. Jongin mengatakan semuanya dengan menangis dan menunduk. Sehun mendekat kepada Jongin dan memegang bahu Jongin yang sangat bergetar. Sehun pun juga menangis melihat Jongin seperti ini. Ia sangat merasakan ketulusan dari ucapan Jongin. Lalu sehun memegang kedua pipi Jongin dan menghadapkan ke wajahnya. Ia menatap Jongin dan Jongin pun menatapnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun. Sehun melihat mata Jongin dan tidak ada sebuah kebohongan yang terlihat. Sehun pun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Jongin

"Sudahlah Jongin. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku sudah mengetahui semua bahwa ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Kumohon berhenti menangis,Jongin. Maafkan aku jika aku menyukaimu dan membuatmu susah selama ini. Selama 3 minggu ini aku menghindarimu supaya kau tidak marah padaku. Aku takut padamu,Jongin. Kau seorang siswa yang populer disekolah. Aku tidak mau merusak semua itu. aku pantas untuk menghilang dari hadapanmu. Aku…sudah kotor.."

Sehun menangis dihadapan Jongin. Jongin menatapnya dengan sedih. Ialah yang membuat Sehun seperti ini. Jongin berpikir bahwa ia harus bertanggungjawab atas perlakuannya terhadap Sehun

"Kau tidak salah,Sehun. Akulah yang salah. Kau tidak pantas untuk me—"

Sehun langsung mencium bibir Jongin. Entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan ia sangat ingin mencium lelaki ini. Jongin sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun. Matanya pun terpejam mengikuti Sehun. Ini hanyalh sebuah ciuman untuk menyalurkan perasaannya selama ini. 10 detik ciuman akhirnya Sehun melepasnya. Dan mengatakan kepada Jongin bahwa ia tidak salah. Sehun hanya ingin Jongin merubah sikapnya yang kasar menjadi lembut dan tidak seenaknya bersikap kepada orang lain.

"Jongin.. aku menyukaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu,Sehun. Kumohon kembalilah. Dan jadilah kekasihku"

Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan erat tanpa ragu. Ia sangat mencintai lelaki ini. Sehun sangat bahagia sekarang. Jongin langsung mencium pipi Sehun berulang kali karena gemas dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Jongin.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Apa itu,Sehun?"

"Aku..a-aku…"

"Hmm?..."

"Aku hamil,J-jongin. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mau menerima anak ini. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan berpikir positif untuk tidak hamil. Tapi hasilnya selalu positif Jongin. Aku hamil. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku"

Jongin terkejut? Tentu saja. Mengandung anaknya. Lebih tepat anak mereka. Jongin bingung dengan semua ini. Tapi ia sangat senang. Sehun sudah menjadi miliknya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengambil Sehun darinya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau menerima anak yang ada di dalam kandunganmu? Ayolah Sehun,itu konyol. Aku sangat ingin melihat anak kita. Aku tidak ingin kau menggugurkan anak ini. Ini adalah anak kita,Sehun. Aku akan bertanggungjawab. Aku mencintaimu"

"Tapi Jongin… aku harus menghindari kegiatan sekolah karena aku hamil. Aku tidak pantas muncul di sekolah itu. itulah alasan kenapa aku keluar dari sekolah. Aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkna pelajaranku sekarang. Kumohon jangan beritahu ini kepada siapapun. Aku ingin mengurus semuanya sendiri. Lanjutkanlah pendidikanmu dan menjadi sukses. Dan sekarang kau boleh menemuiku kapanpun. Aku juga mencintaimu,Jongin"

Jongin terlihat sedih mendengarnya tapi disatu sisi,ia sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Sehun setiap hari. Jongin langsung mencium bibir Sehun dan melumatnya perlahan. Sehun menerima ciuman Jongin dan membalasnya. Sehun memeluk leher Jongin sedangkan Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun. Mereka mengalirkan perasaan ini lewat ciuman tersebut. Jongin menjadi tambah liar ia meremas pinggang Sehun dan menggigit bibir sehun. Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jongin untuk masuk. Mereka terus berciuman sehingga mereka hampir kehabisan nafas. Setelah itu mereka melepas ciuman dan menatap satu sama lain. Menempelkan dahi satu sama lain. Jongin terus berkata bahwa ia mencintai Sehun dan mengecup bibir Sehun. Sehun membalas perkataan Jongin dengan senang hati.

Hari sudah semakin malam,Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk pulang dan mengantarnya. Sehun sangat senang hari ini. Ia bisa melihat Jongin dan menyalurkan kerinduannya selama ini. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka kecuali satu hal…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Tolonglah,Sungsoo-ah. Bantulah perusahaanku. Aku sangat butuh pinjaman saat ini. Perusahaanku sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk. Aku ingin membangkitkannya lagi dan jika aku berhasil dalam proyek ini,aku akan bekerjasama denganmu. Kumohon,ini demi masa depan perusahaanku dan perusahaanmu. Aku tidak mau membuat keluargaku hidup dalam kesulitan. Aku sangat menyayangi anakku,Sehun. Kumohon,Sungsoo-ah.."_

_Ayah Sehun sekarang sedang berada di ruangan seorang pemilik perusahaan Kim Corp. Starlight Corp. sekarang dalam keadaan yang sangat terpuruk akibat skandal yang disebar oleh salah satu pekerja yang sangat hebat dalam menyebarkan fitnah. Ayah Sehun tidak tahu siapa lagi yang ia butuhkan selain Kim Sungsoo. Pemilik Kim Corp. sekaligus ayah dari Kim Jongin. Sungsoo sedang berpikir sekarang. Ia juga sudah terlau banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk perusahaannya. Tapi Namjoon adalah sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau melihat sahabatnya kesulitan seperti ini. Sungsoo memutuskan untuk membantu Namjoon demi perusahaannya._

_Perusahaan Starlight sempat mengalami perubahan. Sempat sukses dalam proyek tersebut tetapi tidak lama perusahaannya bangkrut lagi dan tidak sanggup mengganti hutang pada Kim Corp. Perusahaan Starlight sudah bangkrut sekarang. Terlibat hutang dan perusahaan Starlight sudah diambil alih oleh Kim Corp. _

"_Kumohon,Namjoon. Pergilah supaya aku tidak membencimu. Pergilah bersama keluargamu. Maaf jika aku berbuat keterlaluan. Tetapi kau sudah membuatku susah dan juga kau telah mengambil cinta pertamaku. Sudah cukup aku berbuat baik kepadamu. Dan jangan biarkan anak kita saling bertemu. Usahakan untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari anakku,Jongin. Jangan biarkan mereka bertemu. Bahkan bertatapan mata sekalipun. Pergilah. Terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabatku dan kerabatku. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu,lagi."_

_Sungsoo sangat marah kali ini. Sudah cukup berbuat baik kepada Namjoon. Karena Namjoon sudah merebut semua kebahagiaannya. Termasuk cinta pertamanya yang menjadi istri dari Namjoon sekarang. Sungsoo sudah putus asa. Ia ingin fokus untuk mengurusi masalah perusahaannya. Dan ingin mengurus Jongin._

_Seling beberapa bulan ia mendapat kabar bahwa Namjoon dan istrinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Ia sangat terpukul kehilangan sahabatnya. Saat itu,Sungsoo sedang menemani Jongin bermain diruang tv. Jongin terlihat bingung dengan keadaan ayahnya yang melamun melihat berita di tv. Lalu jongin menggoyakangkan tangan ayahnya dan bertanya ada apa._

"_Appa,waeyo? Ayo kita bermain lagi"_

_"Eoh? Ne,Jongin"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

**1 Tahun Kemudian**

Jongin sudah lulus dari sekolahnya dan ingin langsung melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya. Ia sangat sennag dan ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Tetapi sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun,ia ingin meminta restu dari Ayahnya untuk menikahi sehun. Jongin sangat tidak sabar, akhirnya,Jongin mengendarai motornya langsung ke perusahaan Ayahnya.

Jongin sampai di perusahaan Ayahnya. Dan langsung menuju ke ruangan Ayahnya.

"Appa. Aku akan melanjutkan perusahaan ini tapi aku juga ingin kau merestui dengan seseorang.."

"Wah anak Appa ternyata mengambil keputusan yang sangat baik. Baiklah,siapa gadis yang kau cintai sekarang,anak muda?" ucap Sungsoo dengan sangat senang

"Oh Sehun,Appa. Oh Sehun.."

Tiba-tiba wajah Sungsoo berubah dengan drastic. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya akan bertemua dengan anak dari sahabatnya,Namjoon. Apakah Sungsoo harus merestuinya?

TBC

Hai~ aku balik lagi nihh. Maaf kalo updatenya agak lama. Aku bingung soalnya dan juga ini bulan puasa kayaknya kalian harus nunggu nc nya ya huehehehe;_;. Dan aku juga kayaknya agak lama deh buat update chapter kedepannya soalnya laptopku rada error. Tapi aku usahain kok buat lanjutin. Dan aku juga makasiiiiih banyak buat yang ngereview aku baca kok review2 kalian aku seneng banget ada yang tertarik sama ff ini. Yaudah segini aja aku ngomongnya. Tolong kasih review dan sarannya yaaa. Makasih chuuu~


	6. Chapter 6

SEHUN's BIG TROUBLE.

Kaihun. Kai!seme. Sehun!uke. genderswitch/GS.

Baekhyun,Chanyeol.

Othercast find by yourself.

Halo! Aku author baru disini nyoba ff yang rated biasa dulu lah baru nanti yang anu/? Aku KaiHun hardship banget! Jadi maaf kalo kalian gasuka sama castnya~. Tapi dibaca aja dulu oke?~ Oke aku ga bisa bikin summary langsung aja yap~. Dan ingat ini cuman Fanfiction,oke?^^

Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun menjalani kehidupannya sebagai murid kelas 2 di Kyunghee High School. Apa yang terjadi jika ia membuat masalah dengan seorang Kim Jongin,senior sekolah KHS yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang mempunya sifat paling dingin dan tampan? Dan kisah Sehun pun dimulai.

Warning! NC inside!

This story's mine,enjoy it~

Prev:

"_Appa. Aku akan melanjutkan perusahaan ini tapi aku juga ingin kau merestui dengan seseorang.."_

"_Wah anak Appa ternyata mengambil keputusan yang sangat baik. Baiklah,siapa gadis yang kau cintai sekarang,anak muda?" ucap Sungsoo dengan sangat senang_

"_Oh Sehun,Appa. Oh Sehun.."_

_Tiba-tiba wajah Sungsoo berubah dengan drastic. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya akan bertemu dengan anak dari sahabatnya,Namjoon. Apakah Sungsoo harus merestuinya?_

STORY's BEGIN

"Oh Sehun,Appa. Oh Sehun.."

Wajah Sungsoo berubah dengan drastis. Bagaimana Jongin bisa bertemu dengan Sehun?

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan anak itu Jongin? Katakan padaku. Dengan jelas!"

"Aku bertemu dengannya disekolah,Appa. dan aku telah membuat kesalahan kepadanya. Saat itu aku mabuk dan… aku melakukannya dengan Sehun. Jadi..bisakah kau merestuiku dengan Sehun?"

"K-kau menghamilinya?! Apa yang kau perbuat! Mengapa kau menghamili anak itu! Apa tidak ada perempuan lain selain dirinya?! Dia itu perempuan jalang! Tidak pantas untuk mendampingimu!"

"Mengapa kau menjelek-jelekkan Sehun didepanku?! Sehun bukan wanita seperti itu! Jika Appa tidak ingin merestui aku untuk menikahi Sehun.. aku akan menghancurkan perusahaan ini. Aku tidak peduli"

Jongin keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Ia sangat bingung atas sikap ayahnya yang kelihatannya sangat membenci Sehun padahal ayahnya belum melihat Sehun sedikitpun. Jongin hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan Sehun dan anaknya itu saja. jongin tidak mau melihat Sehun sedih. Ia harus membahagiakan Sehun dengan anaknya tidak peduli bagaimana caranya.

"Eooooh~ anak eomma sudah mulai merangkak? berlatihlah terus Jesper sayang. Eomma sangat menyayangimu~."

Sehun menggendong anaknya yang perlahan merangkak kepadanya. Ia sangat bersyukur telah merawat Jesper dengan baik. Berkat bantuan Yixing,Jesper juga menjadi anak yang ssehat dan sedikit gemuk. Sehun tak berhenti-hentinya berman dengan Jesper. Terkadang ia berfoto bersama anaknya dan bermain keluar bersama anaknya dan Yixing.

Ah~ Sehun memang tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Tapi ia senang karena ia sudah bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Terutama Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun sangat kecewa dengan Sehun karena Sehun tidak pernah mengabarinya selama 7 bulan. Baekhyun mendapat kabar dari Sehun sendiri saat perut Sehun sudah membesar. Baekhyun juga sangat marah karena tahu bahwa Jongin menghamili Sehun. Tapi untungnya,Jongin mau bertanggungjawab dan selalu mengunjungi Sehun setiap hari.

Jongin mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dirumah Sehun selama ini. Berbagi kemesraan berdua dengan Sehun dikamar. Yixing sangat bangga kepada mereka berdua. Jongin adalah lelaki yang bertanggungjawab. Tadinya Yixing tidak akan memaafkan Jongin..

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ahjumma,aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku kepada Sehun. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu Sehun. Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitinya. Aku juga sudah meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan ia sudah memaafkanku. Dan aku telah menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Kami saling mencintai. Kumohon,Ahjumma. Maafkan aku dan restui kami."_

_Jongin duduk dengan lututnya berhadapan dengan Yixing. Yixing tidak mau memaafkannya karena ia telah menghamili Sehun. Sudah menyakiti orang yang paling disayang oleh Yixing dan Yixing tidak mau Sehun menderita dengan semua ini. Tapi ia melihat keseriusan Jongin saat Jongin mengucapkan semuanya. _

"_Benarkah kau menyesal dan kau akan menikahi Sehun atas dasar Cinta? Bukan keterpaksaan atau hal apapun?" tanya Yixing dengan serius_

"_Aku benar-benar serius,Ahjumma. Aku mencintai Sehun,sangat. Aku ingin membahagiakannya dan membahagiakan anaknya. Kumohon ,Ahjumma.."_

"_Baiklah. Aku merestuimu dengan Sehun. Tapi ingat,jika kau menyakiti Sehun sekali lagi. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu dan tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Mengerti? Bahagiakanlah Sehun. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tolong jaga Sehun dengan sepenuh hatimu. Jangan pernah menyakitinya" _

_Jongin sangat senang mendapat izin dari Yixing tetapi ia belum mendapat restu dari ayahnya sendiri Jongin sangat bingung dengan ayahnya mengapa ayahnya sangat membenci Sehun? Pasti ada masalah dibalik semua ini. Dan Jongin harus segera mengetahuinya._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Tok Tok Tok

Jongin mengunjungi rumah Sehun sore ini. Ia ingin menemui calon istrinya dan ingin segera memeluknya,menciumnya dan bermain dengan Jesper. Ia menunggu pintu dibukakan oleh Sehun.

Sehun keluar setelah menemani Jesper tidur dan membukakan pintu. Ia melihat Jongin dan Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun tanpa aba-aba. Jongin mencium bibir Sehun dan melumatnya sedikit. Memeluk pinggang sehun dan sedikit mengusapnya. Sehun membalas semua perlakuan Jongin yang membuatnya kecanduan. Sehun melepaskan ciuman dan mengajak Jongin duduk di sofa

"Ada apa kau kemari,sayang? Apa kau merindukanku?" ucap Sehun dengan seidkit nada yang menggoda

"Tentu saja. aku ingin bermain dengan calon istriku dan Jesper. Ah,Jesper kemana,Hunnie?"

"Dia baru saja tidur sayang. Apa kau mau minum sesuatu? Akan kubuatkna untukmu"

"Aku ingin air dingin saja. dan setelah itu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"Arraseo"

Sehun berjalan dan mengambilkan Jongin air dingin dari kulkas.. ia menuang air ke gelas dan menutup gelasnya dengan tutup gelas lalu mengantarkannya kepada Jongin. Jongin menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dan Sehun pun memeluk leher Jongin. Sehun langsung menurut apa kata Jongin lalu mereka membicarakan sesuatu

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,Jongin?"

"Ayahku tidak merestui kita Sehun. Aku sangat tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat tidak suka saat aku menyebut namamu. Aku tidak akan menggantikan posisinya sampai aku menikah denganmu. Aku sangat membenci appaku seperti itu. ia tidak seperti ini biasanya"

"Aku akan menemui appamu. Kalau perlu,kita berdua harus berhadapan dengan appamu. Aku yakin ia akan merestui kita."

Jongin memperlihatkan muka murungnya,Sehun melihatnya dengan mengusap pipi Jongin. Dan akhirnya Sehun menyentuh bibir Jongin dan sedikit mengusapnya.

"Aku merindukan ini Jongin…"

"Kau menggodaku,hmm? Apa maksudmu memakai pakaian seperti ini. Hanya kaus putih yang ketat dan rok jeans yang sangat pendek,hm?" ucap Jongin mengeluarkan Smirknya

"Hmmm.. bagaimana kalu jawabannya "iya" ?" ucap Sehun didepan bibir Jongin

"Kena kau,Kim Sehun"

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun dengan perlahan lalu tidak lama kemudian,Jongin melumat bibir Sehun dan Sehun membalasnya. Sehun memeluk leher Jongin untuk memperdalan ciumannya. Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat sehingga Sehun menyentuh bagian Jongin yang sangat sensitif. Sehun sengaja menggoyangkan pinggangnya di atas adik kecil Jongin.

"mmmmmhhhhh…."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan Sehun pun membuka mulutnya dan llidah Jongin masuk ke mulut Sehun. Lidah Jongin mengabsen seluruh gigi Sehun dan menjilat lidah Sehun yang ada didalamnya. Sehun meremas rambut Jongin dan memberikan kode untuk sedikit bernafas.

"Haaah haahh… aaaahhh Jonginaahh"

Tidak lama setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman,Jongin menciumi leher Sehun. Menciumi sekitar leher Sehun lalu menghisapnya dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan keunguan. Itu menandakan bahwa Sehun adalah miliknya mala mini dan seterusnya. Jongin tidak berhenti-hentinya menjilati leher Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya bisa mendesah menikmati perlakuan Jongin seperti ini.

Setelah puas dengan leher Sehun,jongin membaringkan Sehun diatas sofa panjang tersebut dan menindihnya. Ia menatap Sehun dan lalu mencium bibir Sehun dan sediikit melumatnya. Jongin meremas gundukan yang berada di dada Sehun.

"Aaaahhh Jonginhhh…."

Tak lama kemudian Jongin membuka bajunya dan membukakan baju Sehun. Terlihat sangat menggairahkan,Sehun hanya memakai bra hitam. Dan jongin menciumi dada Sehun dan sesekali menghisapnya. Merasa dihalangi oleh bra tersebut,Jongin melepaskan engait bra Sehun dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Jongin kehilangan kendali saat ini. Sehun sangat seksi jika terlihat seperti sekarang.

"Emmmhhhh,more Jongin,more hmmmmhh.."

"relax sayang,aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Tugasmu hanya mendesah saja untukku"

Jongin memainkan nipple Sehun dan menghisap menjilat nipple yang satu lagi. Layaknya anak bayi yang menyusui. Jongin sangat lahap menghisap dan menjilat nipple Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dengan keras. Beruntunglah Yixing hari ini sedang bertemu dengan temannya jadi mereka bebas dirumah melakukan apa saja.

Setelah cukup bermain dengan gundukan Sehun,Jongin menciumi tubuh Sehun dari leher turun ke dada Sehun,lalu ke perut Sehun dan terakhir adalah bagian sensitive Sehun. Lalu Jongin menarik rok Sehun dan sekaligus menarik celana dalam Sehun. Jongin memgang kewanitaan Sehun dan meremasnya berkali-kali. Sehun hanya mendesah karena kenikmatan ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan

"cepat masukkan jarimu jangan menggodaku! Aaaahhhh…"

Kai hanya mengeluarkan smirknya. Dan ia langsung memasukkan jarinya ke lubang kewanitaan Sehun. Sehun mendesah dengan keras. Lalu Jongin menggerakkan jarinya didalam lubang kewanitaan Sehun. Tidak cukup satu jari,Jongin segera memasukkan dua jarinya lagi untuk memuaskan Sehun.

"aaaaaaahhh more Jongin. Ppaliwa hhhh aku ingin keluar emmhhh"

"sabar sayang,semua butuh proses"

Jongin terus menggerakkan dan memajumundurkan jarinya di dalam lubang kewanitaan Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun pun mengeluarkan cairan dan jari Jongin penuh dengan cairan putih tersebut.

"Bersiaplah Sehun. Kau akan menikmati kenikmatan saat ini"

Kai melpaskan celananya dan mengeluarkan smirknya. Ia sedikit mengoles cairan sehun ke juniornya sendiri.

"Tahan sayang" jongin memberi peringatan kepada Sehun

Lalu Jongin memasukkan juniornya ke lubang kewanitaan Sehun dan Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dengan keras

"AAAAAHHH! SSHHH APPO JONGIN!"

"Tahanlah Sehun. Ini akan nikmat. Kau kan sudah merasakannya. Kau cukup mendesah menyebut namaku. Aku akan berhenti jika kau ingin berh-"

"Bergeraklah,Jongin."

"As you wish,Babe"

Dengan smirknya Jongin perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya dan memaju mundurkan perlahan.

"Ahhh sshh Jonginnhhh"

Melihat Sehun sangat menikmatinya,Jongin mempervepat gerakannya dan terus menusuk-nusuk lubang kewanitaan Sehun dengan juniornya. Sehun terus mendesah dan meminta lebih cepat kepada Jongin. Dan Jongin menuruti semuanya. Jongin terus mempercepat gerakannya yang memaju mundurkan juniornya dan menumbukkan titik kelemahan Sehun. Menumbukkannya dengan brutal dan cepat sehingga Sehun hanya bisa mendesahkan nama Jongin dan berpegangan pada sofa

"Mmmmhhhh aaaahhh Jongin.. faster please. Aku mau keluar Jongin enggghhh…"

"Tunggulah sayang. Aku belum ingin keluar. Ssshhhhh Sehun kau sangat menggairahkan sekarang. Shit!"

Jongin terus memajumundurkan juniornya tanpa ampun dan terus menumbukkan titik sensitf Sehun. Sehun terus meminta lebih kepada Jongin dan Jongin semakin brutal. Sehun sangat menikmati kenikmatan sekarang tetapi ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin mengatakannya kepada Jongin tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia sangat menikmati semua ini.

Sudah 4 jam dan sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Mereka mengganti posisi mereka tetapi mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut dan meninggalkan cairan-cairan dimana-mana. Mereka sangat liar hari ini. Jongin tidak ada hentinya memajumundurkan juniornya tersebut didalam lubang kewanitaan Sehun.

"Jongin aku lelah aaaahhhh tolonglahhhh mmmhhhh ini sudah malam aku ingin melihat Jesper. AAAHHH!"

"Sebentar lagi aku ingin keluarrhrhhh nggghhh"

"Aku juga Jonginhhh nnggghhh"

"Bersama sayang."

"JONGINAAAAHHH!"

"SEHUNAAAAHHH!"

"Hahh..hahh..hhhh"

"Aku mencintaimu,Sehun. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Jongin. Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Mereka pun berciuman sambil menyalurkan perasaan mereka tanpa lumatan dan gigitan hanya ciuman romantic. Lalu mereka berdua melepasnya

"Pakailah bajumu! Aku ingin melihat Jesper. Jangan masuk kekamar jika belum memakai pakaianmu!"

Kai hanya tertawa saat melihat Sehun seperti itu. Padahal mereka sudah bercinta mengapa Sehun masih malu? Kkkk~

TBC

HAAAII~ aku balik-balik bawa nc nih wkwk kalian seneng gak? Aku tahu aku bikinnya dibulan puasa dan berhubung aku lagi ga puasa jadi aku bikin aja deh wkwkwk._. gimana nih? Aku tahu nc aku buruk dan ceritanya makin gaje huhuT_T keep review ya chingu! Kalian penyemangat aku buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Aku kecewa kalo kalian jadi siders dan mungkin aku bakal update ff ini lama. Mangkanya review yaaa tapi aku bersyukur kok masih ada yang baca wkwk. Aku baca review kalian koook makasih banget yaaa^^. Udah segitu ajaaa~. Review dan sarannya ne chingu~~~^^


End file.
